Water-conducting household appliances, like dishwashers or washing machines, circulate water, usually for washing purposes, through a wash tub or the like. This water circulation is driven by a circulation pump. The vibrations of such a circulation pump are one of the major causes for noise emissions.
Hence, options to acustically decouple the circulation pump from the rest of the household appliance have been discussed. Advances were made in using mounting devices for the circulation pump including vibration-damping components. As an example, the circulation pump can be mounted using oval rubber elements.
However, another problem concerning the noise emission of water-conducting household appliances is yet unsolved. On the outlet side of the circulation pump, the water has a very high pressure. Thus, no soft tubes can be used because of the danger of rupture. For this reason, known household appliances use a rigid tube directly connected to the outlet connector of the circulation pump. In this manner, vibrations generated by the motor of the circulation pump, which usually have a frequency of about 100 Hz, are transferred to the dishwasher housing via this tube, thus increasing noise.